Description: (Applicant's Description) The Digital Imaging Shared Resource is designed as the repository of a group of specialized techniques and rare equipment to examine cellular functions of candidate genes. It offers conventional and scanning confocal light microscopy, in situ hybridization and chromosome painting, digital image capture (still and time-lapse) and subsequent analytical services, enhanced tissue imaging, needle microinjection into cultured mammalian cells, and digital photographic services and photoproduction. It is in the process of establishing access to the National Center for Microscopy and Imaging Research (one of three government-sponsored Supercomputers in the U.S.) which will further enhance the facility's 3-dimensional confocal laser scanning capability. The staff of this Resource will also provide training to Cancer Center Members for each of the services offered. This will afford investigators a better understanding of the facility's technological capabilities and allow them to participate directly in the experiments. The Resource Leader has had considerable experience in digital imaging, image quantitation, still and time-lapse photomicroscopy, and cell microinjection. He has enlisted the aid of others who have experience in laser scanning confocal microscopy and image analysis, and fluorescence in situ hybridization. This Resource is instrumental to investigators conducting research in the following areas: sub-cellular localization of signal transduction molecules which influence cell cycle progression, cell-cell contact, cell motility, differentiation, apoptosis, intra-cellular trafficking, protein phosphorylation, the role of genes in DNA repair, angiogenesis, metastasis, and gene expression.